The Burning Twenties
by Hannah-Nobody
Summary: The Prohibition did nothing to prevent Natsu from becoming intoxicated. He could easily get his whiskey from the underground bar he worked at, but what he was really drunk on was a certain blonde heiress that wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. (A smutty oneshot turned three-parter set in the 1920's!)
1. Fire & Moonshine

The 20s had started with a bang, and kids these days needed to find a way to keep that fire burning. The Big Cats would never have guessed that the Prohibition would actually cause _more_ drinking, but the lord knew the lost generation needed to drown their cynicism in _something_.

Natsu himself was very strongly an anti-prohibition man, if only because he liked to wash the bad taste of the day down with a glass of cold, sharp whisky. At the start of the decade, Natsu would never had guessed he'd be where he was now. A budding bootlegger, frequenter of an infamous speakeasy, a guy with a gun.

And –perhaps most importantly- he would have never have guessed he'd end up with his head between Lucy Heartfilia's legs.

Natsu smirked to himself as Lucy's hips bucked. He clasped her hips firmly, pushing them down as he relished in her breathy gasps and the way her hands fisted in the off-white sheets at her sides. He squeezed her hips gently as he raked his rough tongue along the edges of her core.

It made his blood burn to watch the way her chest heaved, the way her skin became flushed. Lucy was normally so prim and proper. A picture of innocence wrapped in white. As the daughter of such an upstanding member of the Anti-Saloon League, she had to be. She stood out from most other girls her age. She refused to cut her hair into the fashionable bob-cut style that was all the rage these days, instead she kept her golden hair long. Natsu loved to see it hanging down her bare back perhaps even more than he loved seeing it fanned out across the sheets.

He was so grateful for her burst of recklessness all those months ago. As luck would have it, of all the speakeasies in all of New York, Lucy just happened to waltz into his.

Natsu closed his eyes and basked in her moans and cries as he pinched that sensitive nub of flesh between his teeth. Her back arched as his tongue continued to roam inside her dripping wet heat, her cries becoming so loud that he pulled back a little to look at her smugly.

"Easy darlin'," He purred, "Wouldn't wanna wake the neighbours."

Lucy, still panting from his ministrations, didn't even look at him as she reached down and grabbed handfuls of his wild pink hair with her delicate fingers, yanking his face back towards her core.

"Don't care," She insisted, "Don't stop."

Her voice was thick with lust. Natsu let himself be pulled back towards her centre, Lucy completely missing the mischievous look in his eyes. Her hands left his hair as his hot breath tickled between her thighs. Natsu watched with half lidded eyes as Lucy slid her hands slowly up her thighs, raking her nails across her stomach before letting her fingers ghost over the sensitive peaks of her breasts.

Natsu placed an opened mouthed kiss against her inner thigh as he watched, causing Lucy to squirm. He smirked against her skin, knowing how desperately she craved more.

"Natsuuu," She whined, but he wouldn't give in.

He wanted to play with her a little longer before he brought her to the high she so craved.

He placed another wet kiss a little closer to her core, listening carefully to the sweet noises that escaped her. Her breaths were coming fast, small whines escaping her. Oh, he loved to drive her mad like this. If she was capable of coherent thought right now, he suspected she was so desperate she could easily flip him over and ride him until the sun came up. He certainly wouldn't complain.

But instead, her desperation sent her hands fumbling towards the nightstand. Natsu bit back a laugh as he heard metal scraping against wood, not even flinching as the cool barrel of his gun was pressed against his temple.

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy ordered, her voice firm but still not concealing her raw desire, "Finish me off, or I'll finish _you_ off."

Natsu chuckled before swatting away the gun and pinning her hips down once again. He heard the weapon clatter back onto the nightstand as his tongue stroked against her most sensitive spot. Lucy screamed at the sudden burst of sensation, but Natsu was unrelenting, biting and sucking at it until Lucy was grasping desperately at the bars of the headboard, her toes curling against the muscles of his back.

With one last, hard, stoke of his tongue, Lucy shattered into perfect bliss above him. He untangled himself from her legs as she came down from her high, chest heaving as she caught her breath. Natsu swiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he settled beside her. His length twitched as his eyes roamed over her naked body. He thought about skimming his fingers across her stomach, trailing them further down to cup her mound and send her spiralling into ecstasy all over again.

It was then that Lucy opened her eyes. She smirked, knowing he was watching her. Probably knowing what he was thinking of if the way her right hand was slowly circling her navel was anything to go by. He didn't know where to look, her sultry eyes as she whipped the light sheen of sweat from her forehead or her wandering hand.

His eyes found their way to her generous behind when she rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows. He scooted closer, brushing her long golden hair over her shoulder and placing soft kisses between her shoulder blades.

Lucy let him wrap an arm beneath her as he continued to pepper kisses across her back. He heard a distinctive click and looked up to see that Lucy had picked up his gun again. The click had been the opening of the cylinder.

Empty.

"You know it's never loaded." He murmured against her hair, placing a kiss just behind her ear.

"And that worries me."

"Why?" He asked, frowning slightly as he nuzzled her head a little, trying to get her to tilt her head to the left.

"What if you need to shoot someone?" She wondered, complying with his touch.

"I can take care of myself Heartfilia." He assured her against her skin before gently taking the skin of her neck between his teeth.

"Don't I know it Dragneel."

Natsu continued to place hot kisses along the column of her neck, even as he watched her pull bullets from beneath her pillow and meticulously load his gun. It was only when she flipped the cylinder closed and placed the gun back on the nightstand that he idly began to wonder where she'd learned to do that.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as Lucy moaned slightly in response to his kisses. He bit her skin a little harder as he moved the hand that had encircled her waist to palm one of her breasts, shifting his hips slightly so she knew how much he wanted her.

Lucy moved her own hips in response, grinding her ass into him. Natsu hissed through his teeth, his eyes closing at the amazing feeling. Lucy took his moment of weakness to push him off her and down onto the bed, moving to straddle him before he could protest.

The mattress creaked under their weight, the noise making Natsu frown. They always met here, in a dirty little apartment downtown, but he didn't understand why. The place was awful. The wallpaper was falling off the walls and there had been a pair of handcuffs hanging from the bedposts ever since they'd first came here, the key still unfound. Lucy had old money, he had new. It wasn't like they couldn't afford to go to some classy hotel. Somewhere with room service and an art deco theme. They would love that.

He was just about to suggest it when he saw the look in Lucy's eyes. It made him twitch beneath her. He knew she felt it between her thighs when a smirk flashed across her face. He suddenly regretted teasing her earlier.

"Your turn, right?" She purred as she leaned forward on her hands and knees, bringing her face inches from his.

"I aint keeping score." He tried to joke, but his voice was rough. _Please gods let it be his turn_.

"Oh really?" She asked coyly.

Natsu was mesmerised as she leaned back. She picked up his hand from where it lay by his head and brought it close to her lips, holding it as though she were a princess about to kiss the ring of her king. With her other hand, she traced circles across his bruised knuckles, pouting a little as though in thought.

"Well if you don't know," She mused as her lips grazed his knuckles, "Then I guess we could call it a night."

She didn't give him a chance to reply to her teasing however. Instead, she straightened his index finger and placed it in her mouth. Natsu sucked in a shaky breath as her full lips dragged along his calloused skin, her tongue sliding down the length of his finger.

He groaned as she gave it a suck, his hips bucking in response. Lucy shifted at the motion, making sure his throbbing length came nowhere near her centre. Her eyes sparkled at his pitiful whine.

"You sure you're not keeping score?" She smirked once she released his finger.

" _Please_ Lucy," Natsu begged, aching too much with lust to give a damn about his pride, "You know I want you."

He shifted his hips slightly, the tip of his length brushing against her inner thigh to remind her. No one else had ever got him this good.

"Hhmm," She pondered.

Lucy guided his hand back down and leaned forward again. He thought she was going to pin his hands by his head and finally mount him, but instead something cold encircled his wrist and his heart stopped as a click echoed through the room.

She climbed off from his lap, the cold air stinging slightly at the loss of her skin on his. Natsu strained against the rusty cuffs that were chaining him to bed, but despite their battered appearance, they didn't budge.

Natsu let out a frustrated shout, but he didn't know what he was more frustrated about. Being chained to the bed or the fact that Lucy's delicious curves were now being covered by her floor length silver gown.

"Easy honey," She winked at him as she tied up her hair, "Wouldn't want to wake the neighbours."

He wished he could be angry at her for leaving him hanging, but it only made him want her more. Everyone thought she was so innocent and pure; an upstanding member of the community who supported the prohibition just as much as her father. But he knew the _real_ Lucy.

The Lucy who had just knocked back the last of his whisky before sauntering out of the room.

Natsu huffed as he stumbled down the stairs that would grant him access to Fairy Tail, praying desperately that the bar would be relatively empty this early in the morning. He was running late to a meeting with their new supplier, and he was _not_ in the mood to deal with their drunken regulars.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and clattered into the main area of the bar. All eyes turned to him and widened, too stunned by the scrapping noise that accompanied his entrance to form words.

Dragging a headboard behind him wasn't exactly subtle, after all.

Once the image of him carting around a rusty metal headboard that was still chained to his wrist was well seared into their brain, the bar staff began to laugh. Gray had tears in his eyes and Gajeel actually fell off his barstool before it all became a bit tiresome for Natsu.

"Alright, alright," He groaned, lifting the bedpost over his shoulder as he made his way over to his office, "Knock it off. Ain't you guys got barrels you need to be unloading?"

"The new supplier wants to speak to you first before we unload." Mira informed him, a hand over her mouth in a half-hearted attempt to hide her giggle.

Natsu groaned. He couldn't meet a new supplier like _this._ Metal framework wasn't exactly an accessory that screamed 'respectable businessman'.

"Gajeel," Natsu beckoned reluctantly, "Any chance you know a good trick to get this damned thing off?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Gajeel snickered, "You got yourself into this mess, Salamander, and it is _way_ too funny for me to help you get out of it."

"Never knew you still had a soft spot for 'Cops and Robbers' Natsu," Gray drawled, biting back a laugh, "What you get done for? Distributing? Tax evasion? Or were you just a naughty boy?"

Another chorus of laughter echoed throughout the guild, grating on Natsu's patience. They could laugh about it all they wanted, but every time he felt the tug of the cuffs on his wrist the image of Lucy straddling him flashed through his mind. The reminder of the way the dim light glowed on her bare skin was enough to make his mouth water.

Oh, he was _so_ going to get her back for this. Although admittedly, when he thought of her smile and the way she would laugh when he told her about having to meet a bootlegger with half a bed attached to him, he really couldn't stay mad.

Realising he would get no sympathy from the bar staff, Natsu turned to make his way to loading bay, grunting as he hefted the bedframe up onto his shoulder. The soft jazz music followed him down the hall as he tried not to let the metal frame scrape against the walls.

He entered the loading bay to find that a van had already been reversed into the dock, it's doors still closed and its cargo waiting to be discreetly unloaded. Natsu strode towards it, his confident gait adjusting accordingly to the weight of the headboard on his shoulder.

"Alright Buddy," Natsu called out as he slapped his palm twice against the side of the van, "You wanna talk, lets talk."

Stepping back from the van, Natsu's free hand played idly with the straps of his bracers as he waited for their new supplier to show himself. Whoever this guy was, he'd come highly recommended. Apparently they were the best when dealing with discretion, and their prices weren't too high given the quality of their moonshine.

But princes can change, depending on who's buying.

It was then that Natsu's eyes drifted to the logo on the side of the van.

"Nuh uh," He mumbled to himself, "Holy sh-"

Before he could finish his string of courses, the vans cargo door rattled open, ascending to reveal a couple dozen barrels of the good stuff and one curvaceous, blonde figure of the exquisite stuff.

"Sure thing, _Buddy_ ," Lucy purred, "Start talkin'."

Natsu was too shocked to speak. His mind had been sent into a frenzy the moment he noticed the Heartfilia logo on the side of the van. His blood had turned cold for a moment, fearing that it had all been a set up and he was about to be dragged into the van with a one way ticket to jail.

But it wasn't the boys in blue in the back of the van. It was what he'd expected. Booze, but with the added supply of what he wanted.

Lucy.

She stood with a hand on her hip, dressed as elegantly as she always was. It was as though this delivery had been a pit-stop on the way to some fancy gala. Her dress was as blue as a midnight sky, the light catching the glittering fabric whenever she moved the slightest inch. Her arms were covered by long, pale blue gloves that reached up past her elbows and her golden hair was secured in a bun at the nape of her neck with one lone curl falling free to frame her face.

Her laughter jolted him out of his reverie.

"Oh, Mr Dragneel," She smirked, "It seems you've gotten carried away with yourself."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and flashed her a devilish grin.

"I hope you'll forgive my tardiness ma'am. I've been a little tied up".

"Clearly." Her laugh rang through the room.

He still couldn't wrap his head around it. Lucy. _Here._ A supplier. Had the world gone crazy over night? His eyes were fixed on her, as though he could figure it all out from the gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sure you're wondering what exactly I'm doing here." She mused as she took a seat on one of the barrels.

Natsu did not miss the way her dress shifted. A slit parted up the side to reveal long creamy legs as she rested one knee on top of the other. She chuckled to herself when she noticed him staring.

"It did cross my mind," He admitted, pacing closer to the van, "So the family business is a front huh?"

"Not exactly," She pondered, looking down at him from her perch, "It is and it isn't. Daddy deals with good, honest trade. Keeps the family business pure," Her smile turned wicked, "But I don't."

"You father lets you use it as a front?"

"Daddy doesn't _know_ it's a front," She winked, "He's just happy his little girl is finally taking an interest in the family business."

 _Jesus,_ Natsu thought. Just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore. He admired her cunning, her courage. It took a lot of brains to pull this off, a lot of heart too. It seemed she wanted to keep the party going just as much as he did.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He shook his head ruefully, "You're a-"

"Enough chit chat," She cut him off, leaning forward slightly and resting her arm on her knee, "Let's talk business."

Business? Oh yeah, business. And unfortunately not _that_ kind of business. Natsu sighed. He hated doing deals. Sometimes he could intimidate a guy enough to get exactly the price he wanted, other times they wouldn't even budge. Something told him that this time, even if he had something pretty to look at while he bargained, it was _not_ going to be that easy.

"Yeah business," He rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe if they got this over quick, they could spend a long time doing something else, "We gave the last guy three-fifty, maybe four on a good week. That shit turned people blind, we couldn't trust him. You've got the good stuff. For you, we're willing to pay five."

"For me?" She battered her lashes.

"Baby for you, I couldn't afford it." Natsu smiled.

"You know that's not what I meant," She tutted, "I want seven."

"We ain't giving you seven."

"Oh really?" She pouted.

"Lucy," Natsu groaned, "You know I gotta soft spot for ya, but this aint my money. I can't give you seven."

Lucy sighed, her eyes drifting upwards as she thought to herself. She leaned back on her hands, her fingers drumming against the barrel beneath her. One of her hands rubbed her neck, and it was then that she chuckled to herself. Her fingers trailing down the chain of her necklace, the pendant of which was lost in her generous breasts.

She clicked her tongue when she noticed him staring. Despite the fact that just last night he'd had his head buried between her legs, Natsu blushed.

"You're not gonna give me seven?"

"Nope."

"Not even for the booze-" She removed her necklace as she spoke, dangling the charm in front of his face as she finished her sentence, "-and this?"

It was the fucking key.

 _This girl._

"Six." He ground out through clenched teeth. The cuffs were starting to chafe.

"Seven." She insisted.

"Unchain me, and then maybe I'll _think_ about six-fifty."

"But I don't want you to think about six-fifty," Lucy smirked as she stood, "I want you to give me seven."

"Never took you for the greedy type, Luce." Natsu couldn't help but smirk.

She stepped forward to the edge of the vans backdoor, still smirking down at him. He offered her a hand to help her down, which she accepted with that regal air about her. Her other hand lifted her dress as she managed to jump gracefully down, giving Natsu tantalising view of her upper thigh.

"I'm not greedy, just practical." She purred.

"Can I have the key?" He asked as he let go of her hand.

"Can I have my seven?" She replied, stepping into his space.

"No."

Lucy closed what little space was left between them, her chest pressing against his as she palmed him through his trousers. Her breath fanned his lips as she spoke.

"How about now?"

As usual, Natsu responded fairly quickly to her proximity, her touch. It was difficult to remember what was at stake when her hand was working him so deliciously through the fabric.

"No can do." He managed to rasp out.

Lucy only laughed lightly.

"C'mon," She whispered against his skin as her lips placed a feather light kiss on his jaw, "Girls gotta eat."

Natsu repressed a moan as her tongue slid along the column of his throat. One of these days, she was gonna drive him crazy. But two could play at this game.

"You left me hangin' last night Luce," He pretended to scowl, "Ain't no way I'm giving you seven."

Lucy drew away from him, her face a picture of feigned innocence. Her faint blush was what gave her away.

"Is that what this is about?" She pouted.

Natsu didn't even have time to nod before she pushed hard against his chest, shoving his back into the van, the headboard clattering against the ground. Lucy clasped his wrist, bringing it up so that she could unlock the cuffs. The old key clicked against the locks before she cast them aside.

He resisted the urge to rub his sore wrist, especially as Lucy brought it to her lips and kissed the pink skin gentle. He was about to thank her when she spoke again.

"Your turn." Her voice was low and sultry.

Barely having registered what she said, Natsu was pushed back against the van again. Lucy kept her dark brown eyes on his as she slowly undid the buckle on his belt, the leather making a hissing noise as she pulled it through loops.

Natsu gulped.

With deft fingers, Lucy released his length from his rather tight trousers, smiling when his eyes drifted shut once she took it in her hand. He would never have guessed that the silk of her gloves would feel so good against him.

"You're… still not getting… seven." He sighed as she continued to stroke him.

He opened his eyes a fraction when the motions stopped. Lucy rolled her eyes, worrying her bottom lip coyly.

And then she got on her knees.

"Oh _god-"_ Natsu choked out.

Lucy took him in her mouth without hesitation. Her tongue stroked along the underside of his length, earning her a deep moan from Natsu. His fists clenched the floor of the open van, his knuckles turning white.

He wanted so desperately to pull at her hair, to twine his fingers in it, but he suspected he'd have to pay double the price for only half of the barrels if he put even a strand of her hair out of place.

Lucy Heartfilia had to keep up appearances after all.

She hummed against his cock as his hips thrust forward slightly of their own accord. His breathing was coming in strangled pants, his moans echoed through the room. He was so close, _so close._

"S-Still… not getting… s-seven." He chuckled slightly despite himself, knowing it would egg her on.

Still, Natsu had to hold back a yelp of surprise and pleasure as Lucy bobbed her head forward, causing his tip to graze the back of her throat. The sensation was so much better than any moonshine she could sell him. The things she could do with that mouth amazed him. She'd used it on him before, but never quite like _this._

She repeated the motion and this time Natsu couldn't control the volume of his moan. It was a wonder the bar staff weren't wondering what the hell was going on back here. Though if they heard the sounds, they could probably guess. Natsu was so close to the edge he didn't really give a shit.

But all of a sudden, the heat of Lucy's mouth left him.

He looked down. Lucy was looking up at him, her lips wet with saliva and so precariously close to his tip. She stroked his throbbing length idly while she gazed up at him, but it wasn't quite enough to give him release.

"You gonna give me my seven?" She asked innocently.

He was putty in her hands.

"You gonna finish?" She smirked at the breathiness of his voice.

Now he was putty in her mouth.

All it took was three hard sucks and Natsu spilled into her mouth. His whole body sagged at the relief of the tension that had built up in him since last night. Lucy swallowed without complaint before pulling away and standing.

"Do I get my seven?" She asked, a bead of cum still dribbling down her chin.

"Fuck seven," Natsu rasped, "You can have eight."


	2. Smoke & Whiskey

Natsu groaned, rubbing at his forehead as he made his way up the rickety stairs of the shoddy downtown apartment building. Makarov had been working him to the bone ever since he'd 'overpaid' for their latest shipment. He let the old man do it. He'd rather that then tell him what had _really_ gone down.

 _Eight._ God, he'd regretted it the second the words had tumbled out of his mouth. Of course Lucy had accepted his offer graciously. He'd handed over the cash and she didn't so much as kiss him goodbye. He hadn't seen her since. He came here every night to their run down meeting place, but she never showed. Probably out spending her hard-earned cash, he guessed.

But he still kept coming back.

He sighed to himself once he finally reached the door to their room, carefully cradling the bottle of whiskey he had hidden in his jacket as he reached up for the key that was hidden over the doorway. He unlocked the door and stepped into the dusty little apartment.

It was empty.

Natsu rolled his eyes, hating himself for expecting anything different after so long. He shrugged off his jacket, not bothering to hang it up properly before he uncapped the whiskey with his teeth. The liquid burned his throat as he sat down on the remnants of the bed. After his struggle to get free last time, the bedframe hadn't been much use. Now the bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor.

Sighing once more at the state of the place, Natsu busied himself with unstrapping the gun-holster from his shoulder. He let them fall to the floor with a thud, not fearing letting off an accidental shot. He still kept them unloaded. Part of him hoped that in the back of her mind, Lucy would know he hadn't followed her advice and come back to chastise him. It was stupid. Pathetic. _Jesus_ , when had he gotten so hung up over this girl?

The whiskey called to him. He took another swig and shuffled back on the mattress, moving so that his back rested against the wall. After seeing Lucy every night for months then not seeing her at all for a while, it was safe to say Natsu was a little… _tense_. They'd spent most of their time together enthralled with each other. Every day as his shift drew to a close he'd get positively giddy, like he knew he was getting his fix. Hell, she _was_ his fix. And now it was like he was going cold turkey.

Just as Natsu was considering putting his stress relief back in his own hands, the door to the apartment shot open. He jolted in surprise, head snapping to the doorway. His breath hitched at the figure framed there.

"Lucy…" Her name slipped out of him.

"Hey there sailor." She smirked.

She looked at him a moment, and so he looked at her. She was smirking at him but something was lacking. It was her eyes. While usually so bright he noticed that now they were bloodshot. Her make-up seemed a little smudged at the corners of her eyes, like she'd been crying, but her cheeks were dry and that pink blush was still painted there.

He allowed himself to take in the rest of her as she turned to close the door. She wore a dress of the brightest white that hung off her shoulders and accentuated her hourglass figure. His eyes fixed on the flare of her hips as she moved, throwing her purse down on the beaten-up desk and falling into the old chair that sat in front of it.

She didn't apologise for her absence lately. And she didn't offer to tell him where she'd been. So Natsu said nothing. He simply watched as she poured the contents of her purse onto the desk. Lipstick, a roll of cash, a hipflask. A .25 calibre.

"If I have to listen to another blue-nosed _chump_ telling me I oughta 'cover up' I think I might have to shot him." Lucy scowled as she pulled out a cigarette from the recesses of her purse.

"Well you certainly ain't gonna hear that from me." Natsu smirked, setting aside his whiskey and rising from the bed.

"Mmm, you have no idea how refreshing it is to hear that after listening to a bunch'a _morons_ beatin' their gums all night." Lucy half laughed before propping her cigarette in her mouth, "You gotta light?"

Natsu shook his head as he paced towards her. She shifted slightly in her seat as she watched him approach, looking up at him with those tempting doe-eyes when he plucked the cigarette from between her red-painted lips.

"Smoking's a nasty habit."

A wry smile spread across her lips as he looked down at her. Innocent eyes catching a mischievous glint as he cast the cigarette aside.

"And how else am I meant to calm my nerves?" She asked.

"Oh," Natsu pondered, trailing his fingers across her bare shoulders as he stepped behind her, "I'm sure I've got something that'll help with that."

Lucy chuckled as he began to massage her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her skin. Her head tipped back against the chair as she enjoyed the feeling of Natsu's warm hands kneading the knots of stress beneath her skin.

Natsu looked down at her as he tended to her shoulders. Her eyes had fallen shut and a soft smile played at her lips, but he kept coming back to the black smudges around her eyes.

"What's eatin' ya, Luce?" He couldn't help but ask.

Her brows furrowed and the smile fell from her lips. She opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion for a moment before she moved out of his touch. As she stood, she moved the chair out from between them.

"I don't come here for the conversation Dragneel."

Natsu didn't get the chance to reply before she stepped into his space and kissed him harshly, pushing him back against the wall. His arms wrapped her, pulling her closer as he was captured by the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her teeth pulled at his bottom lip.

He pushed forward in response, turning them so that it was Lucy that was now pressed against the wall. His hands roamed up and down her sides frantically as their mouths clashed together. When she titled her head up for air, Natsu let one of his hands cup the back of her neck as the other one palm her rear. Lucy laughed breathlessly at the motion as he began to litter kisses across her jaw.

"Where do you go then?" He breathed against her skin, "For your conversation, I mean."

Lucy chuckled to herself. Natsu's fingers on the back of her neck moved to pull at her hair, allowing her to shift her head so that her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke.

"Jealous?"

He pressed her harder against the wall. He'd never asked her if she saw other people. He'd been too caught up in her to ever wonder if that was the case. He'd expected her to answer his playful question with one of her usual retorts. To claim that no one else's conversation interested her or something. He felt a pang of jealously the moment after she asked, even if he didn't know if there was anything to be jealous for.

Natsu pulled back to face her for a moment, grinding his hips against hers as he smirked at her.

"Nah. I get plenty of tail." He lied.

Lucy threw her head back in laughter.

"I'm sure you're a regular drugstore cowboy."

She grinned as she said it, but a second later her expression became sultry. She looked at him with hooded eyes that glanced at his lips as she leaned forwards. Their noses bumped and their breaths mingled as her hand travelled down his chest, working her way between them until she cupped the bulge of his pants.

"But I'm the only 'tail' that you _really_ want." She purred.

Natsu had to fight back a satisfied growl at her words. She had his blood burning through his veins. He wanted her. He wanted her even more because she _knew_ that he wanted her. That he was desperate for her.

He pushed away from her, practically tearing off his suspenders. Watching as she fumbled with the same urgency at the back of her dress. He tore off his shirt as she pulled down her dress. When he surged back towards her their bare chests moulded together as he pressed her harder against the wall.

Their mouths met again. Claiming and hungry and breathless. Lucy dragged her nails down his chest as he pushed the folds of her dress past her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Neither cared about dirt marring the fabric as Natsu hooked his fingers around the backs of her knees, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Natsu moaned as she grinded against him, cursing the restrictive material of his pants. He panted against the column of her neck as his hands squeezed her ass, helping her grind against him as she nipped and sucked at the base of his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders.

After one harsh grind against her, Lucy pushed against the wall behind her, forcing Natsu to step backwards and support her weight alone. She captured his lips again as he stumbled, squeezing her thighs around him as he struggled to maintain his balance.

She hurriedly untangled her legs from around his waist. Natsu frowned a little as he set her down, but did not offer complaint as she maintained the kiss whilst pulling at his belt buckle. He helped her to pull it through the loops, throwing it aside as she prised apart the buttons.

Lucy pulled back from the kiss as she undid the last one. Natsu watched her intently as she looked up at him. She bit her swollen bottom lip coyly as she pulled down the zipper of his pants. Natsu felt himself twitch, yearning for her to take him in her hand.

But instead she hooked a foot around his knee, tripping him just before the contact came. He fell backwards, the mattress creaking in protest as his weight bounced against the springs. Lucy laughed from the foot of their sorry excuse of a bed at the pout he shot her, but Natsu quickly sobered up as she gracefully removed the last of her clothing.

Natsu himself was not so graceful, tugging desperately at his tangle of trousers and underwear. He groaned in frustration as the material got caught around his right ankle.

"Easy there tiger," Lucy giggled as she kneeled on the bottom of the mattress. Natsu's incessant tugging halted as she reached for the last of his clothing, pulling it off with one smooth motion. "What's the rush?"

Both of them were fully naked now. Natsu couldn't help but stare at her as she moved forward on her knees, climbing onto his lap. Her pale skin glowed faintly in the dim yellow light from the bare bulb that hung over them. The scent of her skin swept over him like a fog the closer she got. Expensive perfume and the faint scent of sweet fruits that reminded him of the taste of her lips. She reached down between them and clasped his length, stroking him leisurely.

He sighed at her touch, resting his forehead against her shoulder and staring at the faint freckles there as his hands wandered up her back. He pulled at the pins in her hair until her golden curls fell loose and he could twine his fingers in it.

"You ever spend a day out in the sun, prayin' for some shade and tall glass of water?" He asked against her skin, "That's what the rush is about."

Lucy tugged gently at his hair as she continued to stroke him. He complied to her touch, leaning back slightly so she could look at him. Her brown eyes took in his features fondly as his hands rested at the curve of her waist, thumbs ghosting over the bottom of her ribs.

"That's awful sweet of you to say." She answered softly, "I feel the same way about whisky."

Natsu chuckled before brushing his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and tender, not as bruising as the ones before. Lucy let go of his length to twine her arms around his neck again, allowing him to pull her forward slightly. Enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his tip brushing against her inner thigh.

"Speaking of whisky," Natsu rasped against her jaw, removing one hand from her warm body to swat blindly to the side until his fingers found the neck of the bottle he'd put aside earlier, "Which do you want first? A shot of the hot stuff, or the whisky?"

Lucy laughed as he smiled against her skin, trailing a line of kisses down her neck as he shook the bottle, sloshing the liquid inside. She took the bottle from his loose grip, pushing her chest against his as she tipped her head back and took a long swig. Natsu busied himself with nipping at her skin gently until she was done.

She didn't so much as cough when the bottle left her lips, causing Natsu to feel an odd sense of pride. He remembered how her pretty face had gotten scrunched up when she tried a shot of the stuff the first time they'd met. A drop of the alcohol now escaped her lips, sliding down her chin and dripping onto her chest.

He didn't hesitate to drip his head down and run his tongue across her chest. He heard Lucy whimper and then the clang of the bottle as it hit the floor. The sound of its contents pouring out also filled his ears, but he didn't lament over the loss for Lucy chose that moment roll her hips forward and briskly lower herself onto him.

Natsu moaned in pleasure, his hands flying to her ass to aid her movements. Lucy's head tipped back, mouth open in a silent sigh as she allowed Natsu deeper inside of her. The feeling of him as he moved inside of her, the scrape of his teeth against her neck, she _ached_ with it all. And she wanted him to know.

Natsu gripped her tighter as his name escaped her lips. He kept one hand on her ass while the other wandered up to feel her breast spill between his fingers. They moved together rhythmically. Each time she moved back, Natsu would tug at her hips as she rolled them forward again. The feeling of moving inside her consuming him.

When he pulled back slowly to look at her, their foreheads bumped together. Lucy looked deep into his eyes as she continued to rock her hips at the steady pace she had set. Natsu couldn't imagine himself being in this position with anyone else. He'd complained to her once about the run-down state of this shitty little box room apartment that they took their meetings in, but it hit him then why Lucy didn't care. She lived the life of luxury. She could afford to rent them a fancy hotel room each night, and she could do it with an ease for spending the money that Natsu would never attain no matter how rich he got. But it didn't matter to her. Lucy wasn't interested in caviar delivered directly to their door, or claw-footed baths with golden taps.

She was interested in _him_.

He didn't know if her feelings stretched as far as he suspected his own did, but at the moment what they had was enough. He knew it couldn't last forever, and that one of them was bound to get shot, bankrupted or arrested sooner or later, but for now all they needed- all they wanted- was each other.

And Natsu wasn't even too bothered about the whiskey.

Lucy pulled roughly at his hair and gave a sharp roll of her hips. Natsu snarled, pulling her hips back to his roughly for another burst of sensation when she pulled away. Lucy cried out, but he noticed the corners of her mouth quirked up in a smile even as her breaths came in heavy pants.

She pushed at his chest harshly. Natsu let her push him, jolting his hips up when his back hit the mattress. He smirked up at her when her fingers splayed across his toned chest. He enjoyed the sight of her mounted on him; the fluid way her body moved as she rode him. Strands of her hair stuck to her face with sweat, but when he reached to brush them away Lucy guided his hand to her breast instead.

She moaned as his rough thumb brushed over the peak of her right breast. Natsu gave another thrust of his hips as he did so, relishing in the way that her brows creased as she focused on the feeling.

" _Natsu._ " She whimpered.

He knew then that she was close. He pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around her as he flipped them. He was close too. He trailed his hands down her sides, under her thighs before he pulled out of her for a moment, repositioning her right leg so that he was pushing against the back of her knee, letting her other leg stay wrapped around him.

They moaned in unison when he pushed back into her, their new position allowing Natsu to thrust deeper inside of her. His hips moved intently, his motions spurred on by the way Lucy arched her back and clawed at his shoulders desperately.

She did not hold back as she cried out, and this time Natsu didn't give a _fuck_ about the neighbours.

Eventually Natsu let go of her leg in order to press their chests together in the last throws of their passion. Lucy pulled desperately at his hair as Natsu's arms caged around her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as his hips thrust into her a few more times. Lucy bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as she came undone beneath him. He followed soon after, slowing his pace as he spilled inside of her, hips moving lazily to prolong her high.

He rolled to the side, tugging Lucy's body with him as she shook slightly in the after effects. The two of them lay together regaining their breath. Natsu stroked idly at her hair as Lucy's delicate fingers traced patterns over his heart. He huffed a laugh to himself as he kissed the crown of her head.

"How's that for conversation?"

When he didn't hear the chime of Lucy's laughter, Natsu shifted back a little to look at her. An amused smile played at her lips but her eyes were damp, stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Woah," Natsu gasped, gently taking her face in his hands when she tried to turn away from him, "Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?"

He gave her time to calm herself before she answered. She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. When she opened her eyes again, no tears fell.

"It was stupid of me to come here tonight." She answered, "It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He repeated, voice confused.

Lucy pulled away from him, leaving him cold and reaching for her. She yanked at the sheets beneath her in an attempt to cover herself. He shifted so that she could pull them free, but the action confused him. Lucy had never been self-conscious in front of him before. Not even during their first time together. She was always so confident with her body and what it could do, how she could use it.

He frowned at the ridges of her spine as she covered her front with the sheets, moving to sit at the edge of the mattress where she reached for his holster that he'd dumped by the bed earlier.

"We shouldn't be… We can't do this anymore, Natsu." She said sadly, glancing at him over her shoulder as she pulled his guns free, "Whatever _this_ is."

Natsu tried to ignore the way his heart twisted in his chest. His mind fumbled for words as he watched Lucy lean forward and pull up one of the old floorboards. The one that always creaked. She reached into the hole and pulled out a pack of bullets before meticulously loading his gun, ignoring his stuttered protests.

Why did she have bullets hidden all over this place?

"Luce, what did you mean this is too dangerous?" He pleaded, "We don't have to stop. If someone's after ya I swear I'll-"

"Nobody's after me Natsu." He noticed her spine stiffen at the words. She clicked the cylinder of his first gun shut. "And we should never have started."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Natsu couldn't help but shout. He noticed Lucy flinch slightly and instantly regretted it. He sighed to himself, moving so that he knelt on the bed behind her. He reached out to skim his fingers over her shoulders, but he hesitated just before he touched her. "If you're tryin' to protect me or somethin', that ain't gonna work. Tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe I just don't want to do this anymore!" She snapped.

A bullet fell to the floor as her fingers shook. Natsu reached around her and gently pried the gun from her fingers. His free hand skimmed down her arm as he set the damned thing to the side. Lucy didn't shy away from his touch.

"Nah, that ain't it." He kissed her temple, "You gotta another guy that gets you all fired up like that?" He chuckled, but his tone quickly grew sombre. What he felt for Lucy was more than that. "If you gotta run from something Lucy, you know I'll be running right behind you. Whether you want me to or not."

Lucy turned to face him, eyes wide at the tenderness of his words. She looked so surprised it made him smile for a moment. He let the backs of his fingers caress her check as he worked up his nerve.

"I don't know how you feel about me Luce," He began, "But I know that _I_ don't wait up all night for just any girl. Hell, there are no other girls. You were right before. You are the only tail I want. But you ain't _tail_ Luce. I- You're… It don't matter what kinda trouble you're in, I lo-"

"Natsu," Lucy shook her head. He'd been leaning in but she pushed him back, one hand pushing against his chest and the other clutching the sheets to her chest. He looked at her knowing there must be hurt on his features. He needed to say this to her, he _needed_ her to know, but-

"Natsu," She repeated, her eyes full of sorrow, "I'm engaged."


	3. Guns & Runaways

Natsu had made plenty of mistakes in his life time. He'd drank one too many shots. Crashed a car into a tree. Accidently shot Gajeel in the foot. But he'd never totally and completely, utterly and entirely _fucked up_ until now.

Because he'd let her walk right out the door.

He'd shouted. She'd shouted. Tears were shed and hurtful words were exchanged-every single one of them he now regretted- until eventually the neighbours _did_ complain about the noise. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain. He'd jumped to conclusions just like the fool that he was. _So that's where you've been all this time?_ He'd screamed at her, _planning your fucking_ _ **wedding**_ _?_

Oh, if only things were that simple.

"You don't know. You have _no idea_." She'd told him, voice low and eyes furious as her crumpled and stained dress hung loose on her shoulders, "He isn't some prom king type that I can just say _no_ to. This is _business_ Natsu. You fuck up once and, _bam,_ everyone you love is dead."

It wasn't long after that she'd left. Not looking back as she slammed the door behind her. Since then he'd tried so hard to forget her, but nothing could drown her out. She'd tasted like his favourite whiskey the last time they'd kissed. Her touches lingered on his skin. Every night his dreams were filled with her, and during the day… during the day her face was plastered across the front page of every newspaper, the same headline on every one.

 **JUDE HEARTFILIA DEAD.**

 _You fuck up once,_ she'd said, _and bam, everyone you love is dead._

"Damn Luce," Natsu muttered to himself as he pushed his paper aside and finished off the last of his drink, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

He had no idea what was going on with her and he hated himself for it. He wanted to help her. He'd even started to carry his guns loaded, just as she always told him to. He'd tried going up to the Heartfilia estate the moment he'd seen the papers, but the place was crawling with press and their security was tight. He had no way to get to her.

Even if he could, would she want him to? What could he possibly do to help? And the things he'd said… he realised now that her words would have likely been intentional. She wanted to push him away to protect him. Maybe it was a vein hope, but it still made him feel shitty. He'd meant his own words to hurt and for no other reason than because she'd hurt him.

He gestured to Mira for another drink, hoping that the burn of the alcohol would drown out the pain in his chest. The barmaid looked at him sadly, but went about preparing his drink nonetheless. Around him people laughed, danced, drank until they were merry, but the music only darkened his mood.

Lucy loved jazz. The first time he'd seen her she'd been enthralled with the music; dancing alone with her eyes closed and a spring in her step. He remembered one night not too long after they'd met, when he was still learning all the curves of her body and the soft sounds she made when he touched her, she'd turned on the radio as they lay in bed together. Her melodic voice had filled the room as they'd played idly with each other's fingers, spent after another bout of pleasing each other. It was the most content he'd ever felt in his whole life. Pleasantly exhausted and curled up beside her as the slow melody she sang sent him to sleep.

She'd been gone when he'd woken up in the morning.

Mira set his drink in front of him, collecting his previous glass before seeing to the bars other patrons. He stared down into the amber liquid, a scowl settling on his features.

"What is that? Your forth?" Gray asked as he settled onto the stool beside him.

Natsu shot his co-worker a glance. Gray picked up the paper as he deposited his hat on the bar. The ink stained his fingers as he unfolded it, dark eyes glancing over the front page.

"Fifth." Natsu corrected, turning away from the back and white image Gray was now staring at.

"Man, it's a crying shame." Gray sighed at the headline, "Hope this doesn't affect supplies. Wonder who did the poor old bastard in."

"The supplies should be fine." Natsu took a swig of his drink, "Jude wasn't the one that ran the business. Not the one we deal with anyway."

"Nah that was all her wasn't it?" Gray smirked, gesturing to the paper.

Natsu couldn't stop his eyes from flickering to the image blown up on the page. Lucy. The photo had been taken after her father had been declared dead, when she'd finally left the hospital. Police could be seen pushing back the cameras and reporters, but Lucy looked like she didn't even see them. She held her head high, coat flapping in the summer breeze as she stared ahead blankly. Tear tracks glistened on her cheeks, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Wonder if her daddy found out an' that's what killed him." Gray mused, "She's a real doll aint she?"

Natsu tore his eyes from the paper and lifted the glass to his lips.

"Yeah, she's alright."

Gray let out a burst of laughter.

"Cut the shit, Dragneel." He swatted Natsu on the back, "You think we aint noticed you moping around? I came to check on you, that first delivery, I wasn't more than ten paces from the door an' I could hear the two of you _moanin'_. You're sweet on her!"

Natsu blushed at the memory. When he didn't deny Gray's words, the dark haired man let out another round of laughter. Natsu made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. Gray silenced his laughter, but the smirk remained. He leaned on the bar, angling his body closer to Natsu's and looking him dead in the eye.

"You're sweet on her." He repeated, "And yet here you are, feelin' sorry for yourself while her daddy's fresh in the grave. She needs you, Whiskey Breath. You gotta help your girl."

"She aint my girl." Natsu snapped, shoulders slumping as he turned away from Gray, "I'm just some shmuck that's stuck on her is all."

"Oh give me a break!" Gray groaned, snatching the glass from Natsu's hands and downing its contents before pointing an accusing finger in Natsu's face, "I don't give a shit if she's rich or pretty or _goddamn engaged,_ whatever spat you've had, you go on up to that big mansion or wherever it is that you two get all hot and heavy and you tell her just show stuck on her you are! I swear to god Flame Brain, I can't take much more of you mopin' around-"

"I _tried_ to tell her," Natsu cut him off, "She won't listen. She got other problems, I don't wanna be one of them."

"Then make her listen!" Gray slammed his palm on the bar, "You tell her you love her 'til you're blue in the face. An' if that don't work then you go fix all her problems and then tell her again. You hear me?"

Natsu tried to protest but Gray grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off the barstool, shoving him towards the door.

"Go on," Gray made a shooing motion with his hands, smirking all the while, "Scram!"

Natsu glanced around the bar, his eyes finding his friends among the crowd. Each held an amused glint in their eyes, but they nodded at him encouragingly. _Damn conspirators,_ Natsu thought. They'd probably drawn straws to choose who would have to kick his ass into gear. He laughed breathlessly to himself as he backed towards the door.

"And don't come back 'til you've married her!" Mira called after him.

Natsu grinned as he ran up the stairs. There was nothing like some liquor and good company to give him hope for the world.

The stairs creaked under his weight the same way they always did, but now the sound bit at his nerves. Natsu wasn't sure why he'd chosen to come back to their shitty apartment. It had just felt… right. This was where he always saw her, so this was where he should look.

Of course, there was no reason for her to come here. She was likely locked away in her mansion with her mysterious fiancé as she mourned for her father. Without each other, the apartment didn't really offer much comfort. But he'd had a hunch.

His blood ran cold as he reached the top of the stairs and saw light leaking through a crack in the doorway. He paused, listening carefully. Footsteps paced inside, not seeming to notice they'd left the door ajar. Natsu pulled out a gun from his jacket, clicking the safety off and quietly stepping forward.

Lucy always made sure to lock the door.

He crept forward, gun at the ready. He paused by the door to listen again. Whoever was inside was breathing nervously. The beat of their footsteps getting faster and faster as their pacing became more agitated.

Natsu kicked open the door and raised his gun. The figure inside whirled on him instantly, raising their own weapon so that each of them stared down the barrel of a gun. Every muscle in his body tensed, ready to pull the trigger first and ask questions later, until he realised who it was that was pointing a gun at him.

"Lucy?" His breath hitched.

He let his gun fall to his side, but Lucy didn't move for a moment. He took in the sight of her as he waited through the tense seconds until she lowered her weapon. She was dressed in men's clothes, but they didn't do much to hide her figure. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail, and her coat was a size too big for her.

Blood was splattered across the right side of her face.

The energy seemed to drain out of her as she clicked the safety back on and dropped her gun to the floor. Her shoulders sagged and she realised a shaky breath, biting her lip to keep tears from spilling.

"Natsu." She sighed.

The two of them moved at the same time, surging forward to embrace each other. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head against his chest and squeezing her tightly. He felt so grateful to have her back in his arms he could have laughed.

Lucy let out a hiss of pain. Natsu released her immediately, holding her at an arm's length to see her grimace. She rolled her left shoulder, looking up at him with an apologetic smile.

"Careful. I'm still a little tender."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

She shrugged off her coat to her elbows, revealing a white shirt that was heavily stained with still-damp blood. She used her good arm to pull back the fabric and show him fresh bandages underneath the shirt that twined round her left shoulder.

"Borrowed some pliers from that old lady next door," She told him, "Put a rag between my teeth and pulled that sucker out myself. Careful if you go in the bathroom. There's blood in the sink."

Natsu stared at her dumbfounded.

" _You got_ _ **shot**_ _?"_

Lucy shrugged.

"It was just a scratch, really."

Natsu stepped back from her, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He was lost for words. He took the moment to cast his eyes around the room. There was a large handbag dumped on the desk, and two heavy looking suitcases had been thrown onto the bed.

Tender fingers caressed his cheek. Natsu looked down at Lucy's sheepish smile as her hands came up to cradle his face. He gently squeezed her forearms as she stepped up on her tiptoes, dipping his own head down to brush his lips against hers.

Lucy kissed him softly. A gentle brush of lips to calm his nerves and ease his mind. Natsu returned her affections in kind, trying to ignore the way his heart soared so he didn't get carried away. He was just so _relieved_ to be kissing her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips as she pulled back slightly.

"Jesus, Lucy." Natsu muttered as he pulled her closer, leaning his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You don't have to apologise. Just… Just tell me what happened."

Lucy shook her head. He gripped her tighter. When she looked up at him he could see her warring with herself. He kept his gaze stern. She could trust him. Whatever burden she bore, he would share the weight of it with her.

"M-my fiancé," She started. There was a moment of hesitation where she took in a shaky breath; but she swallowed back her fear and let her determination push out the words. "He found out about you. And he shot my father for it."

Natsu's heart stopped.

"No. Don't give me that look." Lucy demanded, "You don't get to put _one ounce_ of the blame on yourself. This is on me. _All of it._ That-That _bastard_ had been sniffing around for a while when I met you. I should have known. If he see's something he wants, he has to have it. It didn't surprise me when he made my father an offer but… it did surprise me when my father said yes."

Natsu was shaking. He couldn't believe that Lucy had been sold off like cattle to the highest bidder. It was so much to take in. It was no wonder the girl always seemed to need a drink at the end of the day.

"It turns out he knew-my fiancé- that I was using daddy's business as a front." Lucy continued, "He blackmailed my father with it. Told him that it was him or the police. Daddy thought he was protecting me, but I'd just as sooner go to prison than marry that- that _demon._ I was upset so I.. I came to you."

He brushed tears from her cheeks as she spoke. She leaned into his touch but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Someone followed you?" He guessed.

Lucy nodded.

"I got home and he was waiting for me with a gun to daddy's back." Her voice rose in pitch as her emotions overwhelmed her, "He was angry for being sold tarnished goods. I tried to stop him but…"

Natsu clutched her to his chest again, careful not to hurt her. His fingers stoked through her hair as she sobbed. He couldn't find the words to sooth her pain. He hoped his presence was enough. It was a vein thought, and he felt worse than useless. Lucy was strong but she'd been through a lot. He just wanted her to be okay.

"My father's last words were that I couldn't marry that monster." Lucy sniffed, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes. She rested her hands on his chest as her tears halted, a fire blazing behind her eyes.

"So I took my father's gun," She ground out, "And I shot that fucker in the head."

She was unflinching. He knew that deep down, a part of her would hate herself for taking the life of another, but she'd avenged her father. Something flickered in her eyes as he scrambled for words. The fear of judgement. Of _his_ judgement.

But Natsu understood.

"He killed your father Luce." His voice was hoarse, "He deserved it."

Lucy chocked back another sob.

"He would have come after you too. I couldn't let that happen." Her hands fisted in his shirt as she seemed to swallow the lump in her throat. "I love you."

His eyes went wide. Lucy fidgeted under his gaze. Like she was nervous. Self-conscious even. The first time she'd ever been shy with him and she was telling him that _she loved him._ Natsu felt tears prick at his eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips even in the wake of the disaster he'd inadvertently caused.

 _Because Lucy loved him._

He was more than just a half decent lay. More than just another love struck idiot tired of drinking moonshine who wanted a taste of champagne. He'd feared for so long that she didn't feel the same way. He'd even gotten paranoid enough to wonder if he was anything more than just a toy to her. But he _wasn't._

He was the luckiest man in New York City.

Natsu swooped down, capturing Lucy's mouth with his own. It was clumsy and frantic but he poured his emotions into it anyway. Lucy responded with equal vigour. Pressing their lips together in a desperate clash.

"I love you." Natsu whispered breathlessly against her lips as he kissed her, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Lucy laughed as he repeated the words like a mantra, their kisses failing as they struggled to hold back their grins.

"Come away with me." She hummed as their noses rubbed together.

"What?" Natsu chuckled.

"I can't stay in the city, Natsu. The police will be after me soon." She kissed him again, "Come away with me."

He laughed in disbelief. He felt as though he would burst with happiness. Did she even have to ask?

Lucy pulled away from him, hurrying over to the desk. Her fingers fumbled excitedly at the zipper before yanking it open. She turned back to him with a wide grin on her face as she flashed him the contents of the bag.

Rolls upon rolls upon rolls of _cash._

"I got a spare ticket to Chicago with your name on it." Her voice was giddy, "What's your price? You can even have eight if you want it."

He laughed as Lucy winked at him.

"I got one condition Heartfilia." He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes shone.

"Yeah." Natsu's cheeks ached from smiling, "You gotta marry me first."

Natsu whined as a passing train shook their hotel room, rousing him from sleep. Sunlight assaulted his eyes, streaming in from under the too short curtains. The rough cotton sheets scratched at his skin, but it didn't matter much. Lucy was hogging most of the quilt anyways.

He stretched out his torso as Lucy groaned her own complaints beside him. His eyes roamed the bare skin of her back as she shuffled slightly. Natsu smiled to himself. He didn't think he'd ever get used to waking up next to her. The sight was better than the sunrise.

"Remind me again why we stopped here." She sighed from her side of the bed.

Natsu chuckled as he rolled onto his side, pressing his chest against her back. His arms wrapped around her as he peppered kisses across her shoulders, one slinking under her neck to wrap around her chest and resting his other hand on her stomach.

"Because _someone_ was getting a little needy," he smiled against her skin, voice still rough from sleep, "And I prefer for us to have a bed to roll around in."

"You could have had me right there against that wall," Lucy chuckled, "I'm not fussy. So long as you have me."

"We got four walls right here darlin'," Natsu ground his hips into her from behind, "All you gotta do is pick one."

Lucy let out a low laugh as she ground her ass into him. Natsu growled in pleasure as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He squeezed her shoulders as his other hand traced circles around her navel. Lucy arched her back, pressing her rear harder against him. His teeth nipped at her earlobe in response.

"You gotta tell me what you want." He breathed in her ear, "What sorta husband would I be if I didn't provide for my wife?"

Her soft moan filled his ears as she took hold of his hand that had been tracing patters across her stomach. She guided it lower, grazing his fingers against the wet heat between her thighs.

"How's about you get the fire started while I make up my mind."

Natsu could practically sense the smirk dancing across her features but he complied with her request. He trailed a path of kisses from her shoulder up to her jaw as he pushed two fingers slowly inside of her. She tipped her head back, allowing Natsu to place a kiss to her temple as he moved his fingers leisurely.

He watched the way her eyes fell shut and her jaw went slack as she sighed with each curl of his fingers. Their time travelling often exhausted him, but this he never got tired of.

"Do you remember our first night together?" Lucy rasped as he combined the pulse of his fingers with a grind of his hips.

"'Course."

"Mmmm." Lucy hummed at a rough stroke of his fingers before she laughed a little breathlessly, "You finished so fast I'd hardly gotten my dress off."

Natsu flushed with embarrassment at the memory as Lucy chuckled. He took his revenge by adding a finger to her centre, pushing into her sharply and curling his fingers as he pulled back. Lucy let out a cry, hands clutching at the sheets.

"If you're gonna be like that then I can just get this over with right now." Natsu threatened playfully as his teeth grazed her neck.

" _Ah_ \- no." She pleaded, her hand covering his as it moved between her thighs, "I like it when you take it slow. Helps me work up a sweat." She ground back against his hips again, trouble in her voice, "Gives me something to think about in the tub."

His mouth practically watered at the thought of her touching herself. He nipped at the skin of her neck as his fingers picked up the pace just a little bit. Lucy inhaled sharply, her hand still encouraging his.

"I'll have to see that for myself sometime." He rasped into the crook of her neck.

"Easy there." Her hand left his, moving instead to tug sharply on his hair. She pulled his head back from her neck, turning her own to whisper in his ear. "You gotta _earn_ it."

Natsu looked at her with a devilish grin before capturing her mouth with his own. He kissed her roughly and deeply, slipping his tongue past her lips when she moaned into his mouth from the pulsing of his fingers.

He loved a challenge.

Still keeping his lips on hers as she pulled on his bottom lip, Natsu released her shoulders and scraped his nails teasingly across her chest. Lucy whined deliciously against his mouth, the sound turning to a hum of pleasure when he finally squeezed her breast, rough fingers pinching at her nipple.

When she gave a rather sharp bite to his tongue, Natsu pushed his chest harder against hers, forcing her onto her stomach. Lucy kept her knees apart, using her legs to push her rear up against his hips in the most mind-numbing way.

He removed his fingers from her core, his own desire throbbing painfully. He took her hand with his still slick fingers and twined them with his own. The sight of their matching wedding bands pressed together made his heart swell as he moved his other hand to brush her hair away from her face.

It had been a small ceremony, attended by whoever happened to be in Fairy Tail at the time Natsu swung by. It was quick and simple. They'd excitedly exchanged vows before skipping town, Lucy running for the train in her mother's wedding dress.

The memory made him smile. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he pushed his length inside of her. Slowly, just like she'd asked for. Lucy moaned as he pulled at her hair.

"Mr Dragneel," Lucy cooed, mischief in her eyes, "I do believe you're goin' easy on me."

"Well Mrs Dragneel," Natsu laughed in her ear before his voice turned husky, "Would you rather I stopped?"

" _God_ no."

Natsu kissed her cheek again- a smile still playing on his lips- before he thrust into her, setting a brisk but steady pace. Lucy cried out, her moans muffled slightly as her face was pushed into the pillows. He placed the odd kiss across her shoulder blades, but his thoughts were mostly consumed by the feeling of his hips pounding into hers.

Each time he drew almost fully out of her and thrust sharply straight back in, Lucy would make the most intoxicating sounds. He gazed down at her as their hips moved together, watching the way her brows would furrow just slightly when he hit that sensitive spot inside of her. Her hand squeezed his fingers in encouragement each time he did it. The tender gesture spurred him on, but nothing got his blood burning more than the smirk that played on her lips and the wink she shot him when she noticed him watching her features.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He laughed breathlessly as he rested his forehead against her temple.

"Only- _Ah!_ \- Only a couple hundred times." She answered in a gasp.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you again." He grunted as he gave a powerful shot of his hips.

Lucy cried out his name as she fisted the sheets, the hand that held his squeezing his fingers hard enough to bruise as pleasure burned through her. He picked up the pace, unrelenting with the force of his hips as he drove into her again and again.

Her shouts got louder and louder. Natsu tried to stifle his own grunts, but soon gave up as the sensations built and built within him. The force of his movements had begun to rock the bed, the headboard hitting against the walls with a dull rhythmic thud.

Natsu froze as someone slammed against their hotel room door.

"Would you two lovebirds keep it down in there?!" An elderly voice screamed.

His gaze flickered from the door to Lucy, who had pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her attempts to contain her laughter failed as his favourite sound escaped her lips and a bright amused smile took over her face. Natsu laughed with her, placing a fond kiss to the tip of her nose as his hips begun to move leisurely again.

He untangled his hand from her hair to cover her mouth has he regained the previous force of his thrusts. She moaned into his palm, but in reality it didn't do much to stifle her cries. Natsu didn't gave much of a damn anymore. He relished in the sounds she made. They were only for him.

He felt her back arch against him as she reached her peak. Natsu removed his hand from her mouth so that she could breathe in deep as he rocked his hips a few more time to keep her pleasure burning though her a little longer before he finally reached the height of his own.

Lucy let out a pleasurable sigh as Natsu drew out of her and rolled onto his back. The two of them resting in much the same positions as they had been when they'd first awoken. _That was as good a way as any to start the day,_ Natsu thought to himself.

He opened his arms to his wife as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns over his heart.

"You can tell me another hundreds times, but I'll just say it to you a hundred more." She said softly, "I love you Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you folks enjoyed that! Thank you so much for reading and please don't hesitate to leave a review! This story may be finished but I hope to see you on the next tale I have to tell.**


End file.
